Kitty Wonderland
Kitty Wonderland is the daughter of the Duchess and is owned by ThePowerPuffKittie. Personality Kitty may look fierce on the outside,but,she's a very sweet being on the inside.Constantly happy,she skips around the school with a smile on her face.She appears to be a protagonist,albeit unknowingly.She thwarts her evil sister's plans to send her crying back to where she came from.Kitty is also attracted to shiny things and will snatch them up.She also loves sweet things,which may explain her constant sugar rushes. She does not have a tolerance for bulling and will put a stop to it immediantly.Kitty does not seem to be able to hold a grudge and will quickly forget who she hates and will just skip away happily.She seems to be able to know her personality changes in it's own.Although,the poor girl has the attention span of a goldfish. She does show other emotions.If one brings up the incident with her home,Kitty will break down into tears.If she was given tea,she would go through mood swings,which cause her to be just as violent as the rest of her family.So it's advised not to give her tea. Appearance Kitty has light peach skin,brown eyes,long brown hair that does seem to curve at the tips,and thin black eyebrows.She is actually short.In he possible update,she may gain auburn hair with light brown streaks,however the choice is up to you. Parent Story The Duchess briefly appears in the story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland,the story about a young girl who ventures through a crazy,mixed up,imaginary world named Wonderland.The Duchess' role in the story involves a pig and a cook.There isn't much I remember after that From The Duchess to Kitty *Unlike the original Duchess,Kitty is more cheerful. *Kitty owns a pet pig,which is a reference to the Duchess' "son",who is a pig. *Kitty is not abusive in any way,which is a total page-turner. Her Story Isn't the Same? Kitty is always happy,unlike her mother and sister.Though an odd feat,she remains blissfully happy.And that's all I got. Relationships Family Kitty's sister is Cinnamon Wonderland,who seems to hate her.The brunette seems to be nicer to her.This may be due to the fact that Kitty is oblivious.She does have relatives,but,it's currently unknown if they got out of Wonderland.Kitty and Cinnamon were apart of the group that made out of the currently corrupted Wonderland. Friends Kitty is generally friendly with everyone,wether they are Royal or Rebel.Two of her friends are Kitty Cheshire and Loretta Bear. Pet Kitty owns a pet flying pig named Hatter.This may be a referance to the pig snouts in Alice:Madness Returns. Romance It's unknown if Kitty's dating anyone.But,to stay on the safe side,she has a crush on a boy in her Combat Class-ic. Clothing Basic Kitty wears a blue dress with puffy sleeves,a white apron that cascades into the dress,a light brown belt with a silver buckle,and black boots with the same belt-like straps.She also wears a black choker with the Omega symbol,Vorpal blade earrings,light blue eyeshadow,and hot pink lipstick. Her hair is straight. Legacy Day (TBA) Getting Fairest (TBA) Gallery Kitty.jpg|Kitty Wonderland and Kitty Cheshire by Mandiga Quotes "Tea Time already?"-Kitty does love a good tea party. "Hatter!Don't eat Cinnamon's pillow!"-apparently her pig hates her sister. Trivia Kitty's name came from ThePowerPuffKittie's Ever After High.com name. Her birthday is Febuary 27th. Her favorite food is blueberry muffins. Her creator decided to have an inside joke about Kitty and her sister.The meaner of the two sisters would take clothing inspirations from 's Alice,and Kitty would take inspiration from Alice Liddell from Alice:Madness Returns. Category:ThePowerPuffKittie's OCs Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alice in Wonderland